My Wee Lass
by That One Chiklit
Summary: What if Carson was faced with parenthood? Could he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wee Lass**

**Blah blah blah: I don't own Atlantis and never will...or will I? **

The Alarms blared, the team was early. Carson lifted his head from the slightly dozing position and began to gather a few things together incase he was needed. He waited nervously for the call for a medical team. But it never came, instead he heard:

"Dr. Beckett, you might want to take a look at this." Carson hesitated but jumped into action. Grabbing what supplies he had gathered but forgot the gurney figuring he could call for it later if need be. He arrived in the gate room, to find a very strange sight. Sheppard was holding a squirming child. Carson jogged over to help.

"What's all this then?" he asked. John put down the child who immediately tried to take off back threw the fading wormhole.

"Whoa lass" he grabbed the small girl by the arm, preventing her from escaping. She looked about seven but she was small for her age. She had long brown hair the stopped just bellow her shoulders. Surprisingly it was sleek straight and tangle free. She turned and pierced him with blue eyes that could make a hear sob. She tugged for a while and turned again to find the blue event horizon gone. She stopped tugging but stayed as far as possible from the crowd of people in the gate room.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly not making any effort to pull the child in. she shook her head on the verge of tears. Carson cocked his head curiously.

"Can I look at yer cut?" he asked noticing the freely bleeding gash on the girls arm. She pulled it closer to her body wincing. Gently he reached out with a gloved hand, and she screamed a blood-curdling scream.

"Shhh…shhh…." He soothed her and she stopped screaming. "I can help," he said quietly to her. Tensely she walked closer to the kneeling man, and let her arm be looked at.

"Nasty cut you got there," he said. "Will you come to my infirmary and let me look at it better?" slowly she began to trust the man. Something inside her made her want to be held by him and never let go. She had no idea what that was inside her, she never trusted anyone, not even her own mother. But this man was different, she didn't know how, just…different.

Carson stood and guided the small girl to the infirmary. When they got there her eyes widened and she clung a little tighter to the doctor. She grasped the girl from under her arms and placed her on a bed.

He shuffled away for a moment, and she gripped the bed with her free hand. She knew what would be coming next. He wouldn't come back until he collected her half-dead body. She knew she would be punished for talking to the strangers, she always was. She began to shake with fear, she had no idea what they would do to her, and surly they would kill her now. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he came back.

_He came back…_ she thought to herself. _Maybe things were going to be different…_

Carson finished his examination quickly, and finished patching up her arm with ease. Then last thing he needed was a blood sample. He had no idea about how to go about that. He finally gained her trust and now he would lose the little bit he had. Maybe if he talked with her while he did it. Maybe he could distract her…

He pointed to himself. "Carson" he said. She nodded and did the same.

"Emmisa" she said quietly. He smiled broadly, finally some communication.

"Carson?" she asked even quieter.

"Yes Emmisa?" he said preparing the needle, hoping she wouldn't notice

"Is mommy coming to hurt me?" that question almost broke his heart; he saw tears well up in the child's eyes.

"No, luv, she can't get you here." He said firmly and finished the sample with a sigh, it went smoothly. He stood to leave and she tugged on his jacket. He turned to find her crying.

"What sweetheart?" he asked

"Please don't leave." She said quieter than before. He sighed and said.

"I have to, but just for a moment and then I will be back. I promise." And with that he left. She sat quietly waiting, her bright eyes darting around the room. She but her lower lip in anticipation. Finally he came back a few minutes later, her gently lifted her into his arms and began to walk out.

"some people want to meet you." He said happily into her ear. She looked a little tentative about meeting the new people, but he whispered into her ear again,

"Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time." She relaxed a little and it meant all the world to Carson. It meant she trusted him. He walked into the briefing room and smiled at the people inside, Emmisa on the other hand buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's okay" he said quietly to her. "They're my friends"

she glanced around the room and determined they were trustable. Most of the people there she had mat back on Cordon. The man who was really mean and rude was they're looking as mean and rude as ever. The one with the fluffy brown hair was there. And so were the tall guy and the nice lady.

A few were new, like a tall lady with short red-ish hair and a short kind-of of guy with blond hair and a funny voice. Carson took a seat with Emmisa in his lap. She leaned back and relaxed against him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, nestling her close. And so the meeting began, Emmisa behaved incredibly well for a seven year old, who was most likely bored, then came Carson's part.

"How is our new guest doing?" The woman name Elizabeth nodded to Emmisa. Emmisa looked up at Carson and he looked back at her and smiled, turning to Elizabeth.

"She is a bit under nourished but other than that she's fine, besides her arm." Elizabeth smiled and then said

"I think we should send her to the main land, to live with the other children there."

Emmisa looked up at Carson wide eyed, she whispered to him

"No, don't let them, I don't ever want to leave you" then she added quietly "Daddy"

Every one at the table looked up, shocked.

**Muahahahahahahaha! I really hope you liked it. Special thanx to my muse who finally got me to post this story... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated!!!! Yay me! **

** Chapter Two: not so wee anymore**

**"E**mmisa" he put the child on the floor and bent to her level.

"What did you say?" he asked

Daddy," She began. "I understand your feelings towards me at the moment. And I regret the fact that I hadn't told you sooner that you had an offspring" he looked shocked. No seven year-old could talk like that. "In fact, I never meant to inform you. Until…" she added a note of coldness in her voice. "Mother began to experiment."

Carson looked even more bewildered. "Sweetheart…" but he was cut off.

"Shhh…let me finish." She sighed, "Do you remember Perna?"

The doc's eyes bulged, then nodded. "She took your DNA and interfaced it with her own and created a child. Me" she pointed to her self and continued.

"But… I saw… I saw her die!" he said, this was incredibly hard for him.

"On the contrary. You saw her being taken away. You never saw her die. It was my uncle that died." She sighed, "The first few years of my life weren't exactly peaceful, but they were enjoyable. Until Mother became obsessed with age and physical form. In earth years I am fourteen, but physically I am half that age."

John snorted "That's gonna suck when you want to drive" Emmisa gave him a curious look.

"Wait, wait, wait…your mind ages twice as fast as you body?" Rodney asked clearly excited, Emmisa nodded.

"Sweetheart," Carson began again. Emmisa looked up from the spot on the floor she was staring at.

"I still don't understand, Perna was from Hoff," he said "and yet we found you on XY3-445"

"Cordon was the planet my mother escaped to before the effects had nearly taken her life. The natives there had helped her survive. They seemed to have incredibly advanced medical facilities and helped her create me. A few years after I was born mother began to grow agitated and anti-social. Basically she went completely insane, paranoia always keeping her from getting help. She became violent and started her frantic, and May I add very painful, experiments."

Emmisa nodded. "For me, it was. When your team found me, I had escaped my last round of experiments. The cut was another one of mother's vascular experiments."

"She stays" Carson blurted firmly, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

**I**t had been a few weeks since Emmisa had first arrived. She absolutely adored Atlantis and had no intention of ever going home, or leaving for that matter…

But her father had other ideas. Emmisa was too coped up; she became reckless, rowdy and disruptive. She needed a way to spend her cooped up energy.

"I'm not going!" she yelled back.

"Sweetheart, It's not like it's forever. You will come back soon."

"No! I'm not leaving!" she sat down roughly on her purple bedspread. Carson through his hands up.

"Fine! Have it your way! But don't come crying to me when Rodney becomes furious because you broke one of his artifacts because you were bored!" His words hurt and he knew it. Carson stormed out of his daughter's room, anger just under the surface, ready to explode. He made his way back to his infirmary; he stepped inside his office and shut his door, placing his head in his hands tiredly.

After a few minuets there was a soft tap at his door. He looked up as his small office door parted showing Elizabeth Weir.

"Hello lass, what can ah do for ya?" he tried to add a bright note in his otherwise gloomy voice. She shook her head,

"I heard your argument with Em." She said quietly sitting down across from him.

"Were we that loud?" he asked in disbelief. Again she shook her head.

"You left your comm. unit on" she said with a slight smile.

"Great." He said putting his head back down in his hands.

"I was wondering if I could talk to her. Maybe after she calms down?" Carson took his turn and nodded.

"She's stubborn just like her father" he lifted his head and chuckled a bit. "You can try, but I don't she'll budge"

Elizabeth winked, "I have my ways."

"So how many people heard our little conversation?"

"Most of Atlantis."

"Lovely." He put his head down on the desk and sighed. The leader stood and left and began walking to Emmisa's quarters, but first stopping to pick up a bowl of vanilla frozen yogurt.

Dr. Weir knocked quietly at her door.

"Hey em. Open up I brought your favorite. Vanilla frozen Yogurt!" Emmisa's door whooshed open revealing a red and blotchy faced girl with "All that I'm Living For" by Evanescence blaring behind her.

"Come in" she said quietly and walked to her stereo and turned it to a respectable volume. Sitting in the purple butterfly chair at her desk Em leaned forward and grasped the cold bowl and took a bite of the sweet sugar.

"I heard about the little trip your father had arranged with the SGC. How come you don't want to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"I just don't want to." Emmisa stated.

"Maybe we can strike a deal, then would you perhaps change your mind?" Elizabeth winked.

"I'm listening" Em said, her spoon stopping mid-bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM UPDATING!!!! WO0T! thanx to my two wonderful muses, ****Beckettsbabe09****, and Werewolfness. (Ha! Now you're MY muse!!) Enjoy! If I forget any lose ends, let me know…. **

**P.S. CARSON NEVER DIED!!! Please! I beg of you! Bring him back!!!**

**--- **

The gate opened with its usual awe, but that wasn't what Emmisa was paying attention to at the moment. Uncried tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please don't make me go, daddy." Em said, her voice cracking. Carson knelt down and sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Things are just getting too hectic here, and we all need some time to finish things up." He said, one hand on her shoulder. Em smirked and placed one hand on her hip.

"Are you telling me I'm annoying?" There was a small smile on her face, so small it had to be seen with a magnifying glass.

"YES!" Rodney cried from the balcony overlooking the Gate. Carson turned around and shot him a withering glare.

"No, sweetheart, we just need to get things done. Besides, wouldn't you like to see a bit of where I came from?" Carson asked.

Em looked at the floor, biting her lip gently. "I guess." Carson grinned, "good. Lets get you going." Em sniffled a bit and turned to face him.

"What if something happens to you?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"Nothing will happen, babe." From the stairs John called, "I'll keep him safe!" Carson elbowed him and made the motion of a syringe in his arm. John squeaked in fear and took off down the corridor. Em turned and ran into her father's arms for one last hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Em." And with that, she stepped through the gate; her purple backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Be good!" Carson called.

"Think she will?" Dr. Weir said, coming to stand next to him.

"I doubt it. But that's their problem now."

---

The blue shimmering water faded away and Emmisa glanced around in wonder.

"This defiantly isn't Atlantis." She murmured. The SGC was dark and block like. Already she missed the wonderful blue architecture of Atlantis. The open balconies. The Sun in general.

"You must be Emmisa." She heard from in front of her.

"Yes sir." She said quietly, seeing the larger man walking up the ramp to greet her.

"General Hank Landry, nice to meet you." He held on a hand and she looked at it strangely.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled nervously. "Didn't realize. You shake it, but that's okay." Suddenly loud footsteps were heard and a tall man with short brown hair and round glasses jogged into the Gate room.

"Did I miss her?!" He asked, but stopped when he saw her. More footsteps were heard behind him and a woman with long black pig tails, another tall man, but this time he had a funny gold symbol on his forehead and finally a man in traditional SG-1 uniform with short dark brown hair. Her had a funny smile on his face and was talking very loud.

"I don't see how you could miss her, the klaxons just…." He trailed off seeing the child on the ramp looking completely overwhelmed. "…Sounded." He finished quietly.

"Everyone, this is Emmisa. Emmisa, this is Daniel Jackson," General Landry pointed to the first man that walked in. "Vala Mal Duran," He pointed to the lady with long black hair. "Teal'c," He pointed to the guy with the funny symbol on his forehead. "And-" He was cut off as the last man introduced himself.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air force. Nice to meet you." Mitchell said. Em said nothing.

"I bet you want to put your things down, why don't you give them to me and I'll have them sent to your room. Reluctantly, Em handed over her things to Landry who gave them to an airman.

"Where's Sam?" Mitchell asked Daniel.

"In her lab still working on Merlin's out of phase thingy." Vala answered for him.

"What she said." Daniel replied with a groan.

"Daniel, I have work to attend to, would you mind showing Emmisa to her room?" Landry said placing on hand on her back guiding her over to Daniel.

"Why not?" He said a bit frustrated but didn't show it.

"C'mon Em, lets get you settled." Em still said nothing, and flinched away when he grabbed her hand to guide her away.

"I wanna go home!" She cried, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"I wanna go back to Daddy and uncle Rodney and…and…." She sniffled, with a small hiccup. Vala knelt down and wrapped her arms around the small girls shaking shoulders.

"Were gonna have loads of fun. You'll forget all about them. At least for the week."

---

**Wo0t! It's kinda short, but I'll update soon. Be sure to review! Flames will be used to light Mimi's candle**

**LA VIE BOHEM!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As most of you know, this story was on hiatus [for the LONGEST time, but thanks to my WONDERFUL muses, I have decided to update. On another note, Sunday should not have happened. It was a horrible way to ruin such a good character. So, in retaliation, I have decided that Carson didn't actually die, so, he will never die in ANY of my stories.**

**Any who, onto the fourth chappy.**

**--- **

Emmisa's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She pulled back from Vala in fear.

"I-I don't wanna forget…." She sniffled.

"Oh, sweety, I didn't mean…er…uh Daniel?" She asked, looking for guidance.

"Don't worry Emmisa, were gonna have so much fun, you just wont miss them as much." He supplied, bending down to her level.

"Right, what he said." Vala said, jutting a thumb in his direction. Satisfied with his answer, Em's tears slowed.

"Daniel?" Em asked quietly.

"Yes Em?" He asked grasping her hand and beginning to walk.

"Lizzy promised I could have some popcorn when I got here. What is popcorn?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't know popcorn? Well, we are just going to have to get some!" Mitchell said from behind the group. Em smiled a bit and seemed to relax.

"Lets get you settled in your quarters then we can go get some popcorn.

"That sounds…cool…" Em said, reminding herself of the earth "lingo" John had shown her.

"Carson?" Elizabeth asked, knocking on the doorframe of his office lightly. Carson's head shot up from its position on his arms.

"You okay?" She asked seeing Carson's red and blotchy eyes.

"Yeah, ah'm good." He answered, rubbing his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"You don't look so good…"

"Just a bit tired is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Liz."

"Alright…"

---

"It's so delicious!!!" Emmisa cried with a mouth full of warm popcorn.

"How do you not go a single day with out this delicacy?" Daniel popped a few kernels in his mouth and shrugged.

"We're kind of used to it."

"I _must_ bring some home to daddy!" She said stuffing another handful in her mouth.

"I'm sure Atlantis would love some." Daniel said.

After a few hours Emmisa sat back groaning.

"Ugh, I think I ate too much."

"Yeah, four bags, I'd say that was too much." Daniel chuckled.

"And what are these annoying things in my teeth." Emmisa asked trying to pick the yellow kernels from her teeth.

"Here." Daniel tossed a container of floss at her.

"Thanks Danny boy." She said. Daniel shot her a glare and Emmisa only shrugged.

"Cameron taught me."

"Obviously." It was that moment that Vala bounced in happily. She held the military credit card out to show the two.

"Shopping!" She called happily.

"What is Shopping?" Emmisa asked, glancing between the two.

"This is wrong on _so_ many levels." Daniel mumbled, groaning.

"Landry just gave this to me. He said we should take Em out."

"I'm sure."

"Really!"

"Uh hu. And did the magical fairy visit you while you were there?"

"Not exactly, but I was sure there was another presence among us!" Vala sauntered over to Daniel, grinning.

"I never did get to give you your Birthday present. I'm sure we could pick something out at the mall." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Children present." Daniel noted.

"Where is this magical place?" Em asked.

"Oh you'll find out…" Daniel said with a sigh.

---

"Carson?" John asked.

"How ya holding up?"

"Fine. Ah guess."

"You miss her don't you."? John took a seat across from the weary man. The mess hall was crowded and buzzing usually at this time, but today it was oddly silent. The usual loud conversations and laughter was stilled by the wave on quiet sadness. Off world an entire team had gone missing, it had been two days and they had yet to find them. But this wasn't why Carson was quiet.

"Ah do. She lights up my life."

"It's been hard on all of us."

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Someone said over the radio. John looked up at Carson.

"You might need to meet me in the gatero-" He was cut off by another radio announcement.

"Medical Team To The Gate room!"

"Told ya."

---

Em flopped onto her bed exhausted. The day at the mall had worn her out. Besides, the time difference had messed with her sleep schedule so she was extra tired. Other than that she was quite happy, she had gotten a new skate board, a pair of inline skates, and four outfits picked out by Vala.

Plus she had gotten to go to a build-a-bear store and made a teddy dressed in green hospital scrubs.

But now she missed her daddy and desperately whished she could smell his sanitary scent as she gently rocked her think body to sleep. Curling up within the heavy comforter she drifted to sleep.

**So, whaddya think? Please Review or I wont add chapters…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while but my computer died and so getting back to the story took a while:(**

Emmisa was abruptly awoken by blaring klaxons and the sound of heavy, frantic boot falls in the outside corridor. She crawled out of bed and slipped on her fluffy blue robe. She opened up the door while simultaneously rubbing at her tired eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked blearily. She didn't get an answer but hadn't expected one after seeing row after row of soldiers running by in tight formation, gripping their weapons nervously. She pulled her door shut and slipped in behind one of the soldiers and began to jog along with them.

She had no idea where they were going until she began to see the familiar markings of the passage to the gate room. A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her out of the line. She stifled a yelp and whipped around to get a look at her captor.

"What are you doing?!" Daniel hissed.

"I-I was trying to figure out what was going on!" She replied, beginning to tremble.

"Stay here." And with that he took off, his other hand gripping a zat gun.

"What's going on!?" She yelled after him but he didn't hear and kept on jogging into the gate room. There were a few moments of muffled yelling and then the deafening sound of gunfire. Em squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands over her ears. She lowered to the ground, her face contorted with fear. She began to say the only prayer she knew from sitting outside the chapel on Atlantis.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name…" She trailed off as she dropped her hands from her ears and heard silence. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard foot falls coming from behind her. She smiled and turned around.

"Daniel, I-" She was cut off as a bolt of energy convulsed her body and she crumpled to the floor.

---

Carson breathed a heavy sigh, scrubbing tired hands over his face.

"You should get some sleep," said a voice that startled him out of his weariness.

"Aye, I will, nurse, as soon as I finish these delinquent reports. They've been sitting on my desk for-" He was cut off as his comm. unit beeped.

"Carson? Can I see you in my office for a moment?" said Dr. Weir. Carson sighed and said yes, slipping out of his office and accidentally knocking over an instrument tray. The nurses gave him a sympathetic look, noting his exhaustion.

It took him a few moments to reach Elizabeth's office, but when he did the look on her face scared him beyond anything that ever had before.

"Carson," Elizabeth started. "Emmisa is missing."

**Aiee! What a cliffy! Hahahahahaha! Will update soon, hopefully….**


End file.
